User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Jim Henson vs. Stan Lee
Stan Lee Greetings, hero! Stan Lee is here to fight! This is the spirit behind the Hulk, the madman and Fraggle Rock! I'm just your secret identity of men of good-neighborliness writer of super MC Deep wound like my tone. Screaming like, let your "MEMEMEMEME!" Well, out of the question, Jimmy, you dirty old hippie! Your beard is damn Sharansky, we need a little Snikt! Oh, it is not in a sexy face and neck! Do you have some Sweetums, other parts of the Skeksis! Step up to Lee, let's ass! Those are your Muppet Snuffleupagus Bupkis! I broke Ferrigno Comics Code So keep your frog and pig show moving along the path along the right side! Jim Henson I'm glad you have it. Anger, you can leave your opinion confusion. However, they are creative people, Stanley, (is), so I just put us behind it. Why did it start fencing began verbally I can feel your tension, Objections dent Jim Henson delivered no defense. As you hang dolls, I have all the strings crossed Call your superhero friend. Yes, because of the need to take revenge, I'm gone. I was impressed with all of its vision to be taken, I would like to mention, Sign your name to all the comics of Jack Kirby. Stan Lee Unfortunate frogman is, Jack was my friend! (Thwip!) That was a low blow! It was one thing for themselves, and now you have done it uses the time! (SPLONK!) Oh, the spelling to children were taught by counting Then you will be hard to tell on the way to remove the flop your wife SNL own children! If I am angry, I am with you, Henson is, you will not like me! I am a marvel of people who give the party the apathetic seat I put out to graze a snap Mr. Hooper so to stick your turtleneck than amazing things! I'm sorry, Jim. Sometimes I am unable to control my anger. Frankly, you have a lot of things that can not be controlled by my age. But the truth is, I'm a miss ya, you've been away immediately. That's what you watch as ... beautiful sunset at noon. Jim Henson (AW) Stan, do not be sad. We have time for the whole phone. (Yes ah) Most of the Internet, you have, I think, died 12 years ago. However, because there will always be great. Hulk will be enough to always be incredible. You will not forget, woven into the spirit of the heroic words. We do not have, we have the same heart beef 2 And we do not have people who are not Mac and those who may have left so far. Walt Disney M-I-C! I get really shake the microphone! K-E-Y! Open My advantages are key! I was unstoppable Juggernaut stack node. Disney's intellectual property rights, the main ah! So it's back to work, you're wasting my dime! Because you can play around a discussion, I can not buy billions! (Ha!) You mean busy, one of Disney And click on the magic and pipeline ranking mood! I asked the artists to stop. I will not let her in! " In my store working conditions? Please do not make me sweat them people! My mouse is a powerful huge! I will dominate the Earth only three yen! Obviously, I did not close all! I already have this fight! In fact, I own the whole series! So, my pot, you can put this boy, please do not shake! I give you in their pocket to get your smiling face and green! They are safe, insured, if you are in the deepest I accept! Please take a look now! And watching my joy realm of the time! Category:Blog posts